callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MTAR
The MTAR (also referred to as Tavor-21) is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The MTAR is part of the recommended loadout and also used by the ISI in "Fallen Angel" with a MMS. DeFalco uses one in "Karma" if the player catches up to him, trying to rescue Chloe Lynch. It can also be found on Mercs in the same level, sporting various attachments. Multiplayer The MTAR is the first assault rifle to be unlocked at level 4. It is often underused and uncommon due to being a default weapon. However it features many positive statistics that make it a robust medium range weapon. It features medium damage per shot, taking at least three shots to kill up close even if all three are headshots. It can take up to five shots at longer ranges, although this is reduced to four shots if one is a headshot. It has moderate recoil and reasonably clear iron sights, which makes the MTAR a highly versatile weapon that lacks a need for any attachment. It is noteworthy that the MTAR boasts the fastest time to kill of all fully automatic assault rifles, although it is tied with the AN-94 when counting the first two rounds. As such, the MTAR is a good close to medium range weapon for players who wish to retain adequate performance at greater distances. Either the Fast Mag or Extended Mags attachments are both solid choices due to the MTAR's suitability to aggressive play and somewhat lengthy reload. Attaching the Laser Sight will grant superior hip fire performance in close quarter engagements, while the Quickdraw Handle will allow the user to quickly aim down the sights. As of the January 26, 2013 patch, the MTAR's three-hit-kill range has been increased to 16.5 meters. This increases the range to beyond even that of the MSMC, and with the same rate of fire, making the MTAR a worthy alternative to the MSMC for the niche that it occupies. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The MTAR can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It comes with a 30-round magazine with 240 rounds reserved and has good damage, retaining high headshot damage late into the rounds. Recoil bounces diagonally to the left with continuous fire, making burst firing the MTAR effective for accuracy. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the MTAR becomes the Malevolent Taxonomic Anodized Redeemer and will have a Reflex Sight, increased damage and reduced spread while aiming down the sights, making it more useful at longer ranges. The hipfire spread is significantly smaller, and recoil is severely reduced, which bolsters this new level of accuracy even further. This accuracy can be somewhat reduced through Double Tap II, but in turn increases the MTAR's bullet damage even further. Like many other 2025 weapons, it can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points. Doing so multiple times cycles different attachments, but in return, removes the previous attachment. Various attachments include the MMS, Target Finder, EOTech sight and the Grenade Launcher. Gallery MTAR BOII.png MTAR iron sights BOII.png|Iron sights MTAR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading MTAR Target Finder Third Person BOII.png|Third person view of the MTAR that is equipped with Target Finder. Videos MTAR Attachments Demonstration Call of Duty Online The MTAR returns in Call of Duty Online as the Tavor-21. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Supressor *Quickdraw Handle *COS Scope *Holographic Sight *Reflex Sight *Foregrip *Red Dot Sight *Thermal Scope *Muzzle Break *Masterkey *Heartbeat sensor *EMP Shielding Device *Laser *GPS *Extended Mags *Mark Ammo *Adjustable Stock *Dual Mags *Underrail *FMJ Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In Zombies, Marlton refers to the MTAR as the "X95L", and identifies that it is chambered for 5.56mm ammunition and has a 380mm barrel. *The MTAR has an unusable flashlight attached to the right side of the barrel and a sling wrapped around it. *The MTAR was originally to be the TAR-21 in an early alpha of the game, as there were screenshots resembling the TAR-21 as seen in Modern Warfare 2. pl:MTAR ru:MTAR Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles